


A Dangerous Web

by Unholy_Author



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Espionage, F/F, Femslash February, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, listen this ship has so much cool stuff, unexpected reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Mercy gets stuck, and receives some unexpected, but much welcome help





	A Dangerous Web

“I’m trapped!” Angela said a bit fearfully, attaching her staff to its place on her back and pulling out her pistol.

“What’s your position, Mercy?” Morrison asked, voice ragged as he ran. She’d been with him just a few minutes ago, and then she’d gone off to find Lena because she said she’d been hurt and it was too late to recall and…

“I’m to the south of the payload, but there are Talon agents all around me,” she said. She could hear them getting closer. She backed against a wall and then turned and ran down an alley. “It’s no good, no one’s going to be able to get me from the ground,” she said as quietly as she could manage.

“I’ll come get ya, love. I just need a second to get through all these people,” Lena said, her side of the comm crackling with gunfire and a burst of static that always seemed to happen when she blinked.

“Watch out, I think I saw Widowmaker somewhere,” Hana warned. Angela’s head whipped up and she immediately began scanning the buildings near her as she continued to move. There was an apartment building a block or two down that she could hide in and try to figure out how to get back to her team, but it would involve her crossing the street and being very visible for several seconds.

“Stay on the payload, they can’t move it!” Morrison growled.

“I’m not dumb, go get our healer!” Hana snipped back.

“Stay with the group, I’ll find a way back,” Angela said quickly before muting her side of the comm. She had a tendency to think aloud and they didn’t need to hear her panicking. They were so close. She could hear people shouting, they were closing in on her. Her pistol trembled slightly in her hands. There was a sound behind her and she whirled fearfully, only to see Widowmaker gently setting down, grappling hook in one hand.

“Move. Now.” Angela didn’t hesitate to throw herself at Widowmaker, hugging her tightly. Widowmaker wrapped her free arm around Angela’s waist and the grappling hook started pulling them up.

“Amélie,” Angela breathed with relief

“You always seem to be in trouble, _Chéri_ ,” she murmured, voice vaguely amused. Angela gave a breathy laugh.

“My hero.” That made Amélie laugh, a quiet, contained sort of laugh that may have been politely insulting from anyone else. They came to a stop, hanging just below the roof.

“Where is the rest of your little team, hm?” she asked lowly as she swung them a bit and dropped Angela on the fire escape, following quickly and retracting the hook.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted with a small frown. “Two of them are on the payload, the others are…somewhere. They aren’t close enough to help.” She paused and listened to their voices on the comm for a moment before nodding to confirm what she’d just said. Lena was looking for her, but she was looking on the ground. Without someone to fly to, she would have been stranded.

“I see your annoying friend,” Amélie said with a distasteful frown, eyes fixed on the streets below them. Angela followed her gaze and bit her lip at the sight of blue streaks flaring and fading along the cobblestone.

“She’ll burn out her chronal accelerator,” Angela said, worried. “She can only use it so many times before it needs a reset period.” Amélie snorted and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“She will be fine. It is her own fault if she strands herself looking for you without ever bothering to look up.”

“She’s part of Overwatch and a friend of mine,” Angela said, to which Amélie did not reply. There was a moment of silence before she continued. “When are you leaving Talon?” she asked softly. Amélie sighed, her breath brushing the small hairs by Angela’s left ear.

“I am working on it. There is something going on, something about an agent Talon cares about enough to break out of a high-security prison.” Angela frowned and turned in her arms to look at her, her hands automatically resting on the other woman’s hips.

“They don’t bother getting anyone, unless they have sensitive information,” she said, thinking.

“I do not think that is it. The way it is being handled makes me think it is more than a matter of confidentiality. Their call sign is Doomfist, and it appears more than once, but I have yet to find out any other information about them. Hardly anything useful. I will need just a little longer.”

“I hate this,” Angela said with a sigh. “I hate having to go about this with so much secrecy, having to pretend you’re my enemy, having the others not know how much you do for us.”

“I know, but it is necessary. Talon trusts me, they have yet to suspect me as the source of the information leak. Once I find out about this agent I will come for you and we can explain it all. I swear it.”

“I think we’re risking too much. I’m afraid you’ll get caught,” Angela said, resting her forehead on Amélie’s shoulder.

“It will be worth it. Besides, it is impossible to catch a spider in their own web,” she said with a smirk. “Come, I will take you back to the payload. It has moved back toward where it started.”

“Are you-” Angela paused when she heard her name over the comm channel.

“Mercy, where are you? I can’t see you anywhere, love,” Lena said, a slight note of panic to her voice.

“I’ve found a back way,” she said, unmuting herself. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back at the payload in a few minutes.”

“Are you sure? I can come get you and boost you back, it won’t take long,” Lena asked. She was clearly worried about her being on her own in a fight. Angela looked at Amélie, who raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m fine. We can’t spare you from the fight,” she said.

“If you’re sure,” Lena said, though she still sounded worried. Angela couldn’t help her small smile as she muted herself again and tuned out Morrison yelling at the team.

“I’d better get back, I’m starting to be missed,” she said. Amélie nodded and started walking across the fire escape. She grappled up to the roof of the next building and leaned over the edge to look down at Angela, who stood on the edge of the rail before she put away her pistol and pulled out her staff again, locking onto Amélie so she could fly up to her.

“Oh, you must like me,” Amélie said with a smirk as the feeling of Angela’s power boost hit her. Angela rolled her eyes fondly.

“I don’t associate with _all_ of my enemies,” she teased, making Amélie laugh quietly as she began walking across the roof and leapt the gap between it and the next one, waiting for Angela to follow.

They continued like that for a while, making their way up the street and exchanging small glances and flirts as they tried to stay out of view. It would hurt both of them to be seen together, and everything would fall apart. 

Amélie stopped and glanced down to the street.

“There is only one person there. Were you expecting two?”

“That’s Hana. I’m sure Mei is around here, she wouldn’t go far from the objective,” Angela said with certainty.

“Angela,” Amélie said, making the other woman turn to look at her.

“Ye-?” she was cut off by Amélie leaning forward and kissing her. She was bent backwards slightly and she felt Amélie slip something into her hip pocket.

“I managed to download some information to a data stick. Untraceable,” Amélie murmured against her lips. Angela’s face was slightly flushed as Amélie straightened her again and stepped away.

“Thank you,” Angela said, cheeks just a touch pink. 

“Go. They will be looking for you,” she said quietly. Angela wrung her hands a bit, desperately trying to think of an excuse for them to stay together even for just a moment longer. Amélie watched her, and Angela could see a flash of longing cross her face, but it was gone in half a second. She was always so professional, it was always so easy for her to conceal her thoughts and feelings. Angela never learned that skill.  
“Be safe,” Angela finally settled on. The words sounded so flat, they couldn’t convey everything she wanted to say.

“I will,” Amélie said softly. “I will meet you at the base as soon as I can, I swear.” Angela nodded and gave her one last look before latching her beam onto Hana and flying down to her. She glanced up at the roof, but Amélie was already gone.

“I’ve got Mercy!” Hana announced into her comm. Angela unmuted herself again.

“And I have more intel,” she said.

“From your mystery source?” Lena asked. “When are we gonna meet ‘em? I know you said it’s for their safety and all, but are you sure we can trust ‘em?”

“I trust them with my life,” Angela said.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want to commission a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [my commission page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
